Regina
Best friend of Christina who loved to gossip and discuss pop culture with each other. Early Life Born and bred in Grasmere Valley, Regina grew up in Grasmere Valley along with her best friend Christina. The pair did everything together as they were kids growing up going to school and so forth and in the adult years things haven't changed. These party goers, pop culture, gossiping enthusiast still do all the same things together. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 1 She is among those listed as a citizen of Grasmere Valley from Volume 1. Volume 4 She turns up in The Shakes ''at Bognor Regis with her best friend Christina along with the likes of Larry Lothario, Isaiah, Wilma Timber, Ms Izodel, Frederick Grainger, the Millogs, Mrs Slankovich, Mary Bishop, Marge, Marsille and Gypsie from Pakipsy to go out clubbing where there are there dancing until the club breaks in half and falls into the sea on the account of Marge large frame. The Tales of Grasmere Valley at Christmas 2 During the second Christmas edition it is revealed that she use to date Isaiah but however had split up from him after the way he treated her. This resulted with her along with Larry Lothario and Nanny Prescot and Christina being chased by the Isaiah and his gang after she dumped him on Facebook. Volume 7 Julia is trying to find Julie and asks Regina and Christina. They believe she saw her at the church with Mr Ambrose. This turns out to be false. The Tales of Grasmere Valley at Eurovision She and Christina are among those waiting outside the town hall as Mr Logan the new Prime Minister has an announcement to make. Many have different theories including Regina and Christina who theories are very bizarre as to what the announcement could be. However it turns out that the news is Grasmere Valley is going Eurovision as entry to win the competition with Tracy Bangles representing the town. Volume 23 She is among those in the town who are around when Vena Carron Farreau is exposed to be a two time murderer. Terri Magnus talks about ''The Lottery by Shirley Jackson Regina asks whether she was Michael Jackson sister to which Michelle Laddy tells her to shut up and look menacing. She is also among those who end up pile up on Terri Magnus who knew her client was a killer all along. Volume 30 Regina and Christina are among those at the fundraiser for Don Kennedy to get his own house. They are seen interested in Chris Coy's speech about LTOs and think he is talking about J Lo. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Comics #24,29,34 and 35 When the Frost Settles #24 Tale of Ariel Waters Regina and Christina are seen gossiping about Audrey Reynolds slapping Camian Pujoe in the face after she has heard that Ariel Waters has been with Camian which in fact is a lie spread by Ariel. #29 Tale of Camian Pujoe Christina and Regina are among those present at the BBQ where Steve Queen announces he is with Audrey Reynolds and soon word is spread by Clara Rose that Camian is leaving Grasmere Valley as a result of his love getting married to never return. #42 A Preemptive Funeral She and Christina witness Karen Ellis shouting at Roberto Ellis after he got her the wrong kind of doughnuts and are in disbelief. Later on when Karen Ellis is believed to be dead and there is a funeral Regina is there saying her thoughts that she believed Karen was nasty cow. It turns out however Karen is alive and well and that she faked her death just so she can hear what people would say about her at the funeral. #43-47 To Catch a Thief #44 Tale of Rebekah Silva There's a thief hitting around town stealing items. Regina make up kit has been stolen by the thief who turns out to be Rebekah Silva! #48 That’s My Turkey You Turkey! #48 Tale of James Williams When James Williams is being chased by Dick Mason after trying to take a turkey from his farm Regina and Christina can see from a tree what is happening. Regina is shocked how fast James is going due to his size while Christina shouting Run Fat Boy Run! #58-62 Who Done it This Time? #58 Tale of Jessica Warren Regina and Christina are seen informing everyone that by the end of the comic someone will have died. #68 -72 Dead Famous #71 Tale of Mrs Wier Regina is among those in Mrs Wier's search party for Mr Wier. #72 Tale of Gina Kelly Regina along with Christina are among those at the hairdressers when Gina Kelly reveals that Mr Wier and Dac Shane are dead. However it turns out they alive and well and all including Regina are unhappy with Gina's false information. #111-115 Who Let the Prisoners out? #112 Tale of Alfredo Richie Regina is seen at Ze Pub when there is believed to be one of the prisoners in the girls toilet when they hear knocking sounds freaking out many . It turns out to be Marge trying to get out of the toilet. #118-#119 Marathonwoman #118 Tale of Jill Jenkins Regina and Christina are seen commenting on who signed up for the marathon. Regina comments about how happy Kirky is that she wonders why she is not in a Pentecostal house. The Devon Show Season 1 Episode 12 Battle of the Bands She is among those who watches the Battle of the Bands. Season 2 Episode 3 Blown Out of Proportion She and Christina is among those went to the cinema to watch Maze Runner when they are all alerted by the Softly Spoken Man that he believes a terrorist is about to blow up the cinema. This causes loads of chaos including him, Nanny Prescot and Devon all end up fighting the supposed terrorist who turns out to be Jack Bauer. In the end a man with a large coat appears to be the bomber, Bomber Bob, but it turns out he is only promoting a viewing of Up in the cinema. In the end everyone gets refunds after the dreadful experience. Episode 17 I Know Where It's At Devon is bored at his home and soon Regina and Christina comes to Grasmere Valley in order to suggest she knows where the party is at. Soon the two are lending the gang to such parties as old peoples home, a court trial, watching paint dry and soon they end up going to the Shakes in Bognor Regis at the same time as Rag Race and the venue collapsed as a result of having too many people there. Season 4 Episode 3 Wayward Children Regina and Christina are seen raving about the pop star hitting the music scene with storm with her song Toilet Brush which is Jeanette Sparkle who turns out to have been looked after by Nanny Prescot when she was younger and had been a strong Christian before abandoning her faith for music and success in the world. Season 5 Episode 2 In or Out Christina and Regina are starstruck when Matthew Pratt brings Clara Derulo, the famous 'it girl' into town to declare what she feels is in and what is not and they are very much into Clara's ideas. Season 7 Episode 16 The End of Devon Christina and Regina among those at the hospital when Nanny Prescot had a heart attack of which she ends up making a full recovery. She is also seen among the many singing at the wedding of Billy Santiamo and Laura Bright for the finale of the show.